


Chains of Love

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Belts, Breathplay, Dark, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Some Plot, Spanking, anti-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: After discovering Stephen Strange’s secret, Karl Mordo decides to go to the Ancient One for advice on what to do about it. The only problem is he’s not sure he likes her suggestion.





	1. The Color Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little on the darker side, and may blur some lines here or there at times. Proceed with caution if any of the warnings will possible squick you.

Karl Mordo knew of the students' extracurricular activities, and the fact that the Ancient One turned a blind eye to them. Most of them needed a release from the hard toll of training and the isolation of Kamar-Taj. Some students found company with other trainees, while some snuck out in the night to meet locals or backpackers. Although it was not outright forbidden, most of them never formed serious attachments, and the Ancient One felt she did not need to play headmaster. Although he didn't always approve of her hands off technique, he agreed with her to a point, so he never pressed her about this topic, until he met Stephen Strange. He was arrogant, and reckless to the point of self-destruction. He had never seen someone so determined to excel, but at the same time he was so resistant to advice and instruction. His chaotic ambitions also seemed to extend into his private life.

“He has intimate proclivities and inclinations that are dangerous, and I worry about his judgment. He often pushes himself past boundaries that others would not even approach.”

“You worry too much Mordo, and he worries too little. Now if there were some way to fuse the two of you together,” She mused. 

“This is not a joke. I know that most need to satisfy their physical needs, but what good is it if it leads to death.” 

The Ancient One closed her eyes for a moment or two.

“Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone?” 

He looked at her, not understanding what she was referring to.

“You are a mentor to him in a way, and I trust that you can steer him onto a less destructive path without crossing lines. I know that given your own path, you understand what that entails. You have struggled to bury your history, but it may do you some good to embrace it,” She mentioned.

He was horrified at her suggestion.

“At times you ask too much of me. I gave up that life for a reason. Have you forgotten?”

“Have _you_ forgotten why you gave that lifestyle up? For Strange, his obsession with being in control is as dangerous as your previous penchant to relinquish control to others. You have come a long way Mordo, and Strange’s journey is still very much ahead of him. Be there to guide him,” She pressed.

He agreed with her, which made him feel more disgusted with himself. He thought he had buried all those demons long ago, and to have them flair up, made him sick to his stomach.

“I will consider your suggestion, but  _ only _ consider it.” 

Karl left her, walking out into the courtyard. His eyes scanned the students training, and Strange was there, improving on his basic skills. The plain grey robes Strange wore were becoming tattered from the amount of time he spent practicing outside. Rumors surrounded him from the other instructors about how studious Strange was. He heard from Wong that he was visiting the library nightly, reading at least a book a night. Strange looked like an addict, and like an addict, he tried to hide the marks from his vices. Karl saw through this, because he had seen so many like him outside of Kamar-Taj, including his former self. When he put all the pieces together, he knew that he needed to intervene.

He turned to go to his own quarters, as he needed to weigh his options and think about how to approach Strange. 

\----

He waited on Stephen’s bed for him to come back from his nightly visit to the library. He felt nauseous from anticipation. It had been nearly a decade since his last encounter of this nature. He knew it was going to be a test of his own discipline. 

When Stephen entered his room, he was started by Karl’s presence. 

“Is there something wrong, or something urgent?” Stephen asked.

“No. I’m here about your nightly activities,” he said quietly.

He could see Stephen tense up and become more nervous.

“I was only using the incantation to see if I could access the library. I didn't really break any rules that I know about. Maybe I bent them a little, but those rules are quite vague,” Stephen said.

Karl blinked. He had no idea what Strange was talking about. 

“I was talking about this,” he said holding a thin belt in his hand. 

Stephen closed his mouth and frowned.

“Whatever you're doing in the library, you will be found out, so I suggest you stop that as well. However, I came here to talk to you about this.”

“Well, I just couldn't throw out my old clothes. That belt was a gift,” he said.

Karl was amazed at Stephen’s audacity. He stood up, came close to Stephen, and pushed the white base robe aside, revealing the red markings and bruises at his neck. He was wearing the robe higher these days to hide it, and only if someone was looking carefully would they notice. 

“Do you take me as a fool?” Karl asked.

Stephen’s gaze was hard, and not as embarrassed as he expected. Karl took his fingers and ran it over the marked skin.

“How long has it been? Three days? Four?”

“What I do on my own time is my business,” he retorted.

“Sit,” Karl demanded.

He stood. Karl raised his eyebrows.

“Sit.”

Stephen sat on the bed.

“Are you dismissing me?” Stephen asked quietly.

It almost broke Karl’s heart to hear this question. He was more concerned about his expulsion than his well being.

“Not at this time. I’m here to negotiate with you. If you wish to push your limits, and to explore your boundaries, I will help you on the condition that you follow my every word,” he said, wrapping the belt around his hand.

Stephen looked at him, studying his expression, and licked his lips. 

“I also will require you to cease doing this, or at least cease doing it by yourself.”

He could see the wheels turning in Stephen’s head. Karl knew he was weighing his options.

“You’re a smart man. You out of all people know the dangers of what you are doing, and how much more dangerous it is alone.” 

“So you want to help me? I don't get it. What's in it for you?” Stephen asked.

Sometimes his self absorption made him so stupid. Karl smirked and tilted his head to the side. 

“You’re not the only one who likes to dabble in more socially unacceptable perversions,” Karl murmured.

His hands fixed Stephen's white robe from when he had pushed it aside. The coarse, but worn fabric slid through his fingers. He grabbed Stephen’s chin and tilted it to meet his gaze. 

“I can tell you are uneducated and undisciplined in your sexual interests, like a teenager fumbling in the dark.” he sneered.

Stephen looked entranced with the idea at this point. His face reflected the same emotions as when he was stuck in his books, focused and eager. 

“I am willing if you are,” Stephen said. 

He removed his hand from Stephen’s chin, and unfurled the belt from his other hand. It had been a long time, but it felt like riding a bicycle. The only differences being that his role was reversed now, and he was going to make sure he would not cross any boundaries that did not want to be crossed. 

“Now, what do you dislike?” 

“I don't want to be penetrated or blindfolded, and don't cut me intentionally. If you want to leave marks, make sure they are in places that can be covered up.”

Karl nodded. 

“I will only push you as far as you can take it. If you wish to stop at anytime say ‘Shamballa’, and I will stop.”

“The Wi-Fi password?” Stephen questioned. 

“Do you normally go around saying the Wi-Fi password?” 

Karl inhaled and held his breath for a few seconds, searching for the best place to start at. He looked around the basic room. Stephen was too new to have too many possessions, and he came to Kamar-Taj with very few items to begin with. There were some clothes in the small closet and a small makeshift vanity table across from the bed. Karl walked over to it and set Stephen’s belt down. He removed his own belt, arm wraps, and outer coat, folding and setting them on the vanity’s table. He looked in the mirror, watching Stephen sitting on the bed. Stephen looked incredibly aware of all of his movements. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Yes.” 

Stephen’s words sounded true, and his eyes looked honest.

“Remove your robes,” Karl ordered.

Stephen’s trembling hands slowly took off the top robes.

“Remove the rest of your clothes.”

When Stephen finished, he placed his clothes in a pile next to him. He was nude, and given the room temperature he must have been cold. Karl picked up Stephen’s belt from the table and turned to face him. He looked a little nervous. 

“Get up on all fours with your back side facing me,” Karl said.

Stephen followed his commands much better than he did outside of the room. He took his hand and ran it over Stephen’s firm behind. If he were being honest with himself, Stephen was his physical type. He was elegant, masculine, fit, and had enough character to his face to be interesting. His personality was a different story, although he did care for the man.

He picked up the belt, making a loop and dragged it along the same path his hand took. It felt good seeing Stephen tighten with anticipation. 

“The problem with belts, is that they are objects, and with an object you can never tell how hard it actually feels when it makes contact.” Karl said.

He raised it and brought it down, producing a hiss from the other man. He was holding back, but Stephen’s fair skin immediately started to redden. The mark was clear and clean, and Karl was almost sad he would have to add more, ruining the beauty if it. 

“More,” Stephen said.

“I did not say you can talk. I will gag you if you can't control yourself.”

He traced the lone red mark with his finger tips. He raised the belt again, bringing it down on the other side, eliciting another hiss. Stephen was already half hard after only two strikes. After a few more strikes, Stephen’s behind was completely pink, with splotches of red from some of Karl’s harder swings. He yelped in surprised as Karl pressed his free hand into the reddest spot. He would be bruised and sore for a while. 

“Turn your head and look in the mirror,” he purred.

He also turned his head to look at the scene. He watched Stephen’s expression, before taking the belt and hitting him one last time. Stephen groaned. 

“If only you were caned. Can you imagine the welts? You would feel it for days, unable to sit without being in excruciating pain.” 

He pushed Stephen’s upper body down onto the bed, took his wrists and bound them with the belt. Stephen looked at him, lust in his eyes, his breathing irregular. It was a beautiful scene. Stephen was splayed out like a stretching cat, his bottom up in the air, and his erection jutting out. Now Karl groaned in response, realizing his own trousers were too confining. 

“Off the bed and on your knees.”

Stephen scrambled to follow his orders. When he was on his knees in front of him,  Karl ran his fingers through Stephen's wild hair, and took out his hard cock. He grabbed Stephen’s hair, and gently tugged on it until their eyes met. 

“Have you ever had a cock in your mouth?”

“Yes,” Stephen replied.

He felt relieved by the answer. He wasn't sure how much or what kind of experience Stephen had. He bent down and kissed Stephen briefly, before standing back up again. 

“Please,” Stephen begged.

Stephen was hard and looked wanton. Karl slid his cock into his mouth. He obviously wasn't very experienced with men, as it was difficult for Stephen to take all of him. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either, and Stephen tried to take him all. Karl groaned when he finally was fully in Stephen’s mouth and throat. He felt Stephen struggle a bit, and he pulled out enough to allow the man to breathe, before pushing back in. The other man made the most delectable noises, as he tried to relax and adjust. It had been a long time since Karl had sex, and looking down at his cock fully engulfed, he almost came right there. He controlled his breathing, and pulled back to stave off his orgasm. Stephen coughed, his face was red, as he seemed to have difficulties before. Karl ran his fingers through Stephen's hair. He knew just by looking at him that Stephen wanted to struggle, he was aroused by the difficulty and challenge of it. 

“If you want to stop say the word,” Karl reminded him.

He was silent and looked up at him. He obviously didn't want to stop, so Karl started again, and didn’t stop until Stephen’s nose pressed against him. It felt good with Stephen’s beard scratching at his upper thighs, and he found a slow rhythm Stephen could handle. He was getting better. He pushed in one last time and came down Stephen’s throat. Stephen pushed him back with his bound wrists and coughed, tears forming at his eyes. He took a few deep breaths. Karl re-fastened himself back into his trousers. 

“Sit on the bed,” Karl ordered. 

It must have been excruciating not being able to touch himself. He remembered the intensity of want and desire he felt when he was in a similar position long ago. However, he was a rather merciful partner in comparison to his own former companions.

Stephen sat on the bed, and Karl pushed him back, straddling his legs. He pressed Stephen’s bound hands into Stephen’s chest with one hand, and wrapped his other hand around Stephen’s cock. With a few strokes, Stephen was coming all over his stomach.

“Wow,” Stephen said. 

Karl took out a handkerchief from his trouser pocket and cleaned up Stephen enough until he could properly clean up. He then undid the belt, rolled it up, and sat by Stephen.

“I hope you’ll stop your madness with this,” He said holding up the belt. 

Stephen nodded.

“Like I said, I am willing to help you. I have been in a similar place in my life. I don't know what started you on this path, but with your personality, you're playing with fire.”

“It makes me forget about my pain,” Stephen replied.

Karl didn't know if he meany physicial or emotional pain.

“I know, but if you keep doing it, you will die. You always need more Stephen. No matter what you do, you cannot do something lightly. When I first noticed your marks, they were faint. Maybe you weren't even using your belt, but this?”

He traced the bruises with his pointer finger. Stephen looked embarrassed, an improvement from his original act of defiance. 

“Better me than a stranger.”

Karl shook his head. 

“Better not at all, but if you ever feel you need it, come and find me.”

Stephen nodded.

“Will this change anything?” Stephen asked.

“No, except for maybe your secret behavior. We all have stresses and obligations, and as long as you don't make it an issue, it is a private matter. Only when it becomes a problem, does the Ancient One interfere.”

He didn't add that he had already become a problem and that's why he was there. Karl stood up and put on his his clothes back on while Stephen watched him. He moved to exit the room, and rested his hand on the doorknob. 

“Also, whatever you are doing that may or may not bend the rules, please stop. You may not incur the wrath of the Ancient One, but you do not to face the wrath of Wong,” Karl warned.

He left the room and went to his own, his mind relaxed for the first time in ages.


	2. The Color Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl Mordo continues to help Stephen with his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little more development than the last. Enjoy. :)

Some time had passed since he had confronted Strange about his issues, and he had not been seen with any new marks since that night. Strange was now wearing burgundy robes for summer. The cut of the clothing could not hide any similar marks, and Karl felt better because of this. He felt at ease these days. Although he knew a new storm was coming, he could at least savor these small moments where things were quiet.

Looking out over the courtyard with the Ancient One, he spotted Strange. He watched as Strange called up the incantation for a whip like weapon. She also turned her attention to Strange. 

“He’s much more focused and organized these days, even in his appearance. He seems less frantic since your tutoring session,” she remarked.

That startled him. He looked at her slightly disturbed. 

“Tutoring?”

“In a way. Did you not try to refocus his energies in more productive ways? Did you not provide guidance when he was losing himself? Granted the means were more unconventional, but the motives were similar.” 

He looked at her. She lessened the seriousness of the whole situation and experience in just a word.

“I mean you're not romantically inclined are you?” She asked.

“Of course not.”

He sometimes could not understand how her mind worked, but that was probably one of the reasons for his slow progress in his studies when he first came to Kamar-Taj. They occasionally could not see eye to eye where opinions were concerned, and he was often frustrated with her use of Socratic questioning in her teaching. 

His eyes scanned the other students.

“It’s time to start the more reactive defense classes. I trust you will be available to oversee the classes.”

He nodded. It was one of his favorite parts of instructing others. The thrill of defending oneself against attacks was something that most sorcerers struggled with, but for Karl  he always excelled. It combined his interests in the disciplines of various martial arts with his mystic practices, and he had yet to see another student come close to his abilities. Even when they left Kamar-Taj, most could not even come close to his skills in combat. 

“He is a very quick learner,” The Ancient One murmured. 

Karl looked at her as she turned and walked away. There was something odd about her obsession with Strange, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He also had a strong interest in the man’s progress, but her interest seemed deeper and almost reflected some of Strange’s own idiosyncrasies. 

Forgetting about Strange, he strolled back to his quarters to plan for the next day's lesson. 

\------

The morning was filled with informative teaching, but the afternoon was for practical experience. There were only a few students who were at this level, and most of them were adequate students. The students who lagged or struggled normally didn't make it to this point. Most of the remaining students had difficulties with at least one part of the instruction, either the magic or the physical aspects, but he was surprised to see how uncoordinated Strange was. He seemed to struggle with both, and he could see the other man was getting overwhelmed with the physical, losing his ability to use magic. He stepped in. 

“You are thinking too much, trying to plan your next move when it's already too late,” Karl warned.

Strange looked like he was floundering, his eyes narrowed in focus. He tried his spell again, drawing out defensive strings of magic. Karl came at him, slowly, making contact with Strange’s defense. After trading a few blows, he changed his pattern of attack, singeing Strange’s clothes on the side of his body. His magic went out again, and they stood looking at one another, with Strange breathing heavily. He looked irritated and worn even though they had only been practicing for a little more than two hours.

“Realistically, how often do you actually fight? Like once in a blue moon?” Strange groaned.

Sometimes the man pushed the wrong buttons. Karl was irritated by his attitude. 

“You think you can do the same as in your previous life? This is not western science, or a game of chess. You cannot play by your rules, or you will die.”

He circled around Strange, creating magic for an attack. Strange mimicked his movements, watching him. Off to the side the Ancient One had been observing their training, and Karl sent a blast of magic at her. Without flinching, she returned it, and he managed to deflect. 

“They say even the weakest fighters can win if they have enough heart. We can talk all day about speed, strategy, and technique, but it means nothing if you do not put your all into it. If you wanted, you could defeat me right now. I believe that, but you do not, and that is why I have the upper hand.”

They stopped. 

“You are stronger than me. It's a fact,” Strange protested.

He was frustrating. 

“Many would say I am stronger than him, but I would never presume he does not hold other advantages over me. In a few months, I will believe the same of you,” the Ancient One interrupted.

Karl breathed in. He knew she came to him because of his frustration, and he had to control himself better. Where as Strange ignored him, he seemed to mull over her words. 

“Again,” Karl called.

They started again. It was intoxicating, the physical with the magical, mixing in the air and coursing through Karl’s body. This was his turning point when he was a student. He struggled with some of the more academic aspects of practice, but he understood the spirituality and physicality of it all. 

They clashed over and over again, with Strange being tested on his will and desire more than on his skill. He improved slightly, but he was still behind the others. At the end of it, he would have more sears and scars on his body, but he was also able to land a few. They sat on the steps, with Strange and the Ancient One sitting farther down from him. He could hear them talking. 

“It doesn’t come all at once you know. It takes some time,” She assured him.

“I am terrible at it. I have always struggled here with physical training,” He replied. 

“Well, I would suggest you might want to practice more. Maybe you could seek out someone to help tutor you.” 

Strange nodded, and Karl stood up to leave. He glanced at them before walking off.

\----

He had been avoiding Strange since their lesson in the afternoon. He knew the Ancient One had been planting ideas in Strange’s head, but he didn't really want to deal with Strange. It had been a hard day already, and he just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t want to give more lessons, or console the man. Karl was glad when he managed to avoid him in the library, the dinner hall, the courtyard, and the hallway. Unfortunately, when he opened the door to his living quarters, Strange was sitting there. He closed his eyes. 

“It’s late,” Karl said.

“I know, but, uh, you said if I needed some help.”

“What do you want Stephen? Tell me exactly why you came.”

“I need to feel used, alive, free,” Stephen said wetting his lips.

Karl looked at his face. He seemed serious, and he knew from the tone that he had come to him because he was scared to go back to doing it by himself. He was glad Stephen saw sense from their last chat about his habit. 

Karl sat next to him on the bed. 

“You often test me and my patience, but like I said, I am willing to help you. Get undressed.”

Stephen moved quickly to follow his orders, and seemed to have been expecting it, as he simplified his dress from earlier in the day. “What do you want from me today?” Karl asked.

“I want you to use me. I want to feel you inside me this time, and keep me on edge for ages. I still don't want to be blindfolded or cut. Anything else you want, I will take.”

“Something different from last time?” 

Stephen nodded. Karl ran his hand through the other man's hair, pulling slightly at the smaller white hairs near his ears. He loved the different textures between the soft black hairs, and the wiry white ones. When he let go of the hairs, he undressed himself the same as last time. He removed his outer coat, arm wraps, and his thick cloth belt. Stephen hadn't brought his thin western styled belt this time, so he fished out two thin cloth belts he normally saved for the hottest summer days. They weren't the type for hitting, but it worked exceptionally well for tying. He pulled on one of them, feeling the resistance of it against his hands. It wouldn't leave any marks, suiting his purpose for it perfectly. 

Karl guided him to turn over and pushed Stephen face down into the mattress. Stephen was a yielding and obedient partner for the most part, completely opposite of the person he was outside of the room. Karl straddled his legs, felt relaxed as he tied Stephen’s hands behind him. He bent over to be closer to Stephen’s ear. 

“Should I take you dry? I can tell you want to be punished, broken for whatever you’ve done. I assume you’ve had very little experiences with men. How excruciating do you think that would be?” He whispered. 

Karl got on his knees, turning Stephen over again. The man was half hard already. He looked him in the eyes.

“I like these games, and I know you enjoy this too, the fear of not knowing. Will I? Won't I? When? How?”

He took the second belt, and threaded it behind Stephen’s neck.

“I know what you really want, but you will have to earn it,” Karl purred. 

Stephen’s body reacted to both his touches and his words. The belt slid across the back of his neck, but didn't touch the front at first, and then he lightly tied it into a loose bow. Karl got off of him, and sat at the chair near his desk, looking at Stephen.

“Sit up at the edge of the bed.”

It was difficult for him to move, but he managed to obey, and Karl looked at him. He stared at his present to himself. Stephen’s sides were still fresh and raw from the beating he took earlier in the day. The lines were clean, crisp, but slightly inflamed. Karl picked up his salve from inside his desk, and spread it on a few of his fingers. When he spread it on Stephen’s wounds the other man jumped from the sting of the gel. It was something the locals used for cuts and bruises that he found worked well. When he finished, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his hands. 

“You need to take care of yourself Doctor,” he taunted.

He guided Stephen to lay face down again, pushing his head to face the window and away from looking at him. Stephen hadn't earned that right yet. He undressed, making a pile with his clothes on his chair. After retrieving a condom and some lubricant from the desk, he checked the expiration date. Thankfully it hadn't been as long as he thought since he had bought them. He didn't often go out to find companionship, but like the others, he was a man with needs. 

He straddled Stephen’s legs again, admiring the man’s backside. His body seemed tense in anticipation. He ran his fingers down his backside, and then gave a smack on Stephen’s bottom. 

“One day I will take a whip to your perfectly clean backside, marking you. Forever.”

It was something he wanted to do later. He knew that Stephen wouldn't be able to give this up, and he wasn't sure if he would want to either. Karl felt himself growing hard, and he was sure Stephen felt it as well. There was something beautiful about the way Stephen's skin moved under his hands. Although Stephen's hands blocked the small of his back, his shoulder blades were perfectly defined and open. His fingers ran over the edge of the bone. When the doctor groaned from the touches, he barely noticed as he was still studying his form. He thrusted once, sliding against the crack of Stephen’s bottom, while spreading lubricant on his fingers. The anticipation was a little too much for him to bear. He had to regain control, and climbed off the bed, staying out of sight. 

“Keep still,” He ordered. 

He sat next to him, and dragged a slippery finger from Stephen’s scrotum to his entrance, pushing in slowly and gently. Soon Karl added another finger, and another. He angled his fingers and stretched them while Stephen moaned and thrusts back on them. With his free hand, he smacked Stephen’s thigh and then climbed on top of him again to pin him down. He then put on the condom, making sure the other man could feel the cool latex on his backside.

“Practically begging for it like some randy teenager. Can't even control yourself. I should just tie you up and leave you here,” Karl said, nestling his cock between Stephen’s cheeks. 

He withdrew his fingers and pushed in. He reached for the back of Stephen’s head and pulled his hair. It was more manageable than before, but it was harder to grip due to the shorter length.

“Like I said, you're going to have to earn your reward. If you don't stop moving so much there will be no reward.”

“I’ll behave. Please.”

Karl began to thrust in earnest, and when he released Stephen’s hair, it was only to hold the other man’s shoulders down more tightly into the mattress. He stopped and pulled out when he felt near the edge. Tossing the condom aside, he turned Stephen over for the last time, straddled his chest, and stoked his cock. Stephen hardly flinched as Karl came over his face. He brought his hand up, wiping some of the mess off Stephen’s face, and feeding it to Stephen. He watched Stephen’s eyes follow his numerous scars across his body. Normally it would have made him uncomfortable with a lover, but he felt proud to show them off to Stephen. He could feel the recognition in his eyes.

“What should we do with you now?” Karl mused.

He took the belt around Stephen's neck and removed it. Holding it up, he moved backwards to rest on Stephen’s thighs. He took the belt and tied it around the other man's balls and straining cock. It was tight. 

“I really should just leave you here until tomorrow. Looking like this, until someone comes looking for you. Can you imagine? Who would find you first? One of the instructors? Wong? The Ancient One?” 

Stephen closed his eyes for a moment. Already the residue from the semen was drying on his face. Karl moved up again to lick it off his face. He took his time tracing the line from his chin, across his mouth and the side of his nose. Before giving into Stephen’s desires, he bit at his lips. His hand tightened around the former doctor's neck, as he kissed him. When he pulled away and let go of Stephen’s throat, he saw how red his face was. Stephen whimpered, thrusting his tied cock against Karl’s backside. 

“Please.”

His hand found Stephen's throat again, tightening. 

“I could crush your carotid if I'm not careful. Or course you know better than me the ramifications. Don't worry Strange, I have enough background to know how to do it if I wanted to.”

The color of his face was beautiful to look at. It fluctuated between pink, red, and almost a paler shade of burgundy. Stephen started to struggle to free his hands, and Karl released his throat again. He did this a few more times before he stopped, unraveled the belt at his groin, and then continued. There were tears forming at Stephen’s eyes as he came, rutting against Karl’s backside, as Karl’s hand relaxed at his throat. Stephen let out a sob of relief and pleasure. It seemed like music in a way. 

Standing up, Karl walked to the basin in the corner of the room, and poured water from a pitcher into it. He took a cloth, wet it, and quickly cleaned off the mess from his back, before throwing on a dressing gown. He turned to see Stephen trying to steady his breathing, his face and neck still reddened. 

“There probably won't be any marks this time,” Karl reassured him. 

“Thank you,” Stephen replied. 

Karl climbed into bed behind the other man, untying the belt that bound his wrists. They lay there unmoving and silent. 

“I should go,” Stephen murmured.

“You can stay if you want.”

He reached out and touched Stephen's hair, pushing it behind his ear. There was something satisfying about having another body in his bed. It was peaceful. 

“You’re doing better. Don't get too discouraged. Just stop thinking so much.”

Stephen needed to hear this from him. It was another one of his vices, acknowledgement from others. Teachers, colleagues, other students, it didn’t matter who it came from, but Karl knew it meant more coming from him at this moment. 

“We just go back to the way we were tomorrow?” Stephen asked. 

“Always. If you can't accept it, then we cannot continue this.”

“No, it's better this way.”

He felt Stephen get up and heard him rustle around. He barely registered when the door clicked closed. Sleep overtook him quickly.

\----

Strange had improved with his physical and magical abilities, catching up with the other students. Light on his feet, and aware of his surroundings, they started to use magical artifacts in their sparing. The Ancient One watched over them, and Karl was content with all of the students progress.

He didn't mentioned it, but every so often he and Stephen exchanged glances of understanding. He felt at peace, but he knew with Kaecilius out there, this peace was only temporary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be on it's way shortly.


	3. The Color Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end.

He shouldn't have been so surprised to see Stephen in his quarters after he had been caught breaking into the library. It seemed to be the former doctor's modus operandi, like child looking to get back into a parent’s good graces. The only difference this time was Stephen was bold enough to already be undressed and sitting on the bed. That was surprising. He shook his head at the man’s audacity.

“What if I were another student, or the Ancient One? Did you ever think about that?” Karl asked.

“I was just hoping to skip all formalities this time.”

Over the past few weeks Stephen had gained a swagger they hadn’t seen before.There was a cocky air about him as he became less desperate for knowledge and more confident about his studies. He had learned newer skills and trained up quickly, gaining a reputation for his autonomy. These days, Karl often discussed the possibilities of the man's future with the Ancient One and Wong. They all worried he might become another Kaecilius without some interference. Karl was also becoming worried that he was becoming too attached to Karl.

“Your arrogance always astounds me Strange. What makes you think I wish to help you tonight?”

“If you want me to leave I can. I just wanted to clear my mind for a bit.”

Karl shook his head. 

“Although I offered to help, we both know nothing in the world is free and readily available.”

Stephen blanched, he looked taken aback by this. Karl laughed. 

“Did you think I'm just doing this out of the kindness of my heart?”

He saw Stephen reach for his clothes, but stopped short of them.

“I thought you did it, because you enjoyed it,” Stephen responded seriously. 

“I do, but as you know, people often have more than one motive.” 

He moved swiftly to pick up Strange’s clothes. On the bottom was his blue overcoat, a color that complimented his eyes and complexion. The color was deep, obviously from recently made cloth, much like the newly minted sorcerer.

Stephen looked at him in shock.

“I worry about you. You're clever, but you have no sense at times. Always pushing forward without considering the consequences in pursuit of your own greedy self-interest. When will you learn?”

“Probably when you stop lecturing,” Stephen retorted. 

Karl narrowed his eyes at the other man. He normally had the upper hand in their disagreements, but Stephen would never budge in his opinions.

“I should give you a good smacking,” Karl responded. 

They exchanged looks. Stephen’s expression was playful, while his was one of disapproval. Placing the clothes down on his table, he watched Stephen as his spread his legs apart leisurely and leaned back. Ever since they started their encounters, he had always waited and responded, but today he was different. Karl was deeply disturbed by this expression of arrogance. 

“Are you trying to make me throw you out?” 

Stephen’s smirk fell and he looked at him. 

“I thought we were having a bit of fun.”

“If I wanted fun, I certainly wouldn’t have it with you.”

He gently tossed the man’s clothes on the bed next to him.

“Are you throwing me out?”

“Yes, and when I get back, you should be gone,” Karl said seriously. 

He left the room.

\----

“They are very different. The more and more I see Strange, the more I'm convinced,” The Ancient One said.

“I think you see only what you want to see. His arrogance and propensity to disobey rules is exactly like Kaecilius. He still doesn't understand or respect boundaries, as we have seen with this latest incident!” Karl argued. 

“I think you are being a little too extreme Mordo. He is arrogant and pushes boundaries, but he lacks the emotional attachment to the past and thoughts of revenge like Kaecilius. Their personalities are similar at times, but their motives are quite different. Although, I do agree he needs to be reigned in. You allow him too many freedoms,” Wong added. 

“He is only allowed these freedoms, because there is very little time left. Kaecilius is close to achieving his goals. We will need every body we can get. I think all that Strange lacks is the real world experiences of a sorcerer. He is still conceptualizing all that he is learning. Perhaps we will need to send him to one of the sanctums in order to further his training,” She sighed. 

“Ancient One!” Karl protested.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shocked by her suggestion. 

“I think we need to give it some more time,” Wong urged.

The fan in her hands rotated, she was thinking and watching the students in the courtyard. They saw Strange walked across it with his nose stuck in a book. 

“Worse than a cell phone,” Wong said, shaking his head.

“Yes, perhaps you can warn him about that,” the Ancient One suggested.

“Sorcerer Wong, if you could leave us.”

Wong left them alone. Karl couldn't look at her.

“Now, what is wrong? You have suddenly seemed to have lost your patience with Strange’s progress. A few weeks ago you praised how good of a student he was.”

He couldn't bite his tongue any longer.

“When I agreed to take more of an interest in his well being, I didn't know it would spiral into whatever farce this is.”

She looked at him with concern. 

“What happened?”

“What do you think happened? He formed some sort of attachment or had misunderstood the purpose of our meetings. I don’t know, but he was just sitting there last night on my bed, like some wanton trollop,” he spat.

“Did you turn him away?” She asked.

“Of course! I am not some tart he can just seduce. I didn’t start this because I have feelings for him, or because I am lonely. I am responsible for many things and people here, and if I were looking for fun it would not be with Stephen Strange!” 

“Well, steer clear of him for now until I can talk with him,” she sighed. 

It was irritating how she meddled. To most people, she seemed like a wise and great mentor, but he was realizing she seemed to steer people in directions that she wished they would go in. He knew she wished that Strange and him would rub off on each other, but he couldn't stand many of those those traits that she seemed to admire in Strange. When he was a student, he was diligent and steady, while Strange was all turmoil and intensity. 

He bowed slightly and left her presence.  Exiting, he almost literally ran into Stephen, who flinched in response. Karl tore the book from his hands. 

“You need to watch where you are going,” he scolded.

“Sorry,” Stephen mumbled. 

He stepped to the side, until Stephen grabbed his arm to stop him. Their eyes met. “Look. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries last night. I'm sorry, I should have known my place,” he apologized. 

Karl looked around to see if anyone was near. 

“You will pay for your game last night. The bill will come due,” He warned. 

Handing Stephen his book back, they parted and went their separate ways. 

\----

Karl knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds for the door to open. Stephen looked surprised to see him and motioned for him to come in. Karl sat on the bed, staring at him.

“Close the door,” He ordered.

Stephen did as he said.

“Maybe I wasn't so clear the first time I came to you. I have no interest in having a sentimental romance or playful sexual arrangement. I am doing this to fulfill needs I have ignored for nearly a decade, and to make sure my time training with you is not wasted by finding you dead one morning. There is only one arrangement here. You are for me to use, and I am here to use you. If you want any other kind of arrangement, you will need to find it elsewhere.” 

After his talk with the Ancient One, Karl had gone back to his rooms to think about what had transpired. He reflected on all of interactions they had, and came to the conclusion that Stephen had not fully understood why he had come to him in the first place. With all the different changes happening, he most like would have seen their roles differently than Karl.

Stephen looked at him, and licked his lips.

“What would you like me to do?” 

Karl looked at him, narrowing his eyes. 

“You should get on your knees in front of me.” 

Stephen followed his orders and knelt before him. Karl reached out and began removing his clothes piece by piece, his face remaining expressionless. The fabric was heavy, and there were more layers for the cooler weather. Stephen had gained distinctions for his accomplishments as a sorcerer, adding to his wardrobe. Karl removed the overcoat and arm wraps, working his way down to the thin layer of the robe underneath. Eventually, only his trousers remained. Grabbing his chin, Karl took a good look at him. He cut himself shaving recently, and the sides of his hair were becoming unruly. 

“What a mess you are,” He remarked.

He dragged his thumb across the cut on his face. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“More than anyone else,” Stephen responded.

Karl undid the button on the trousers, peeling down the top half. He was wearing no clothes underneath. 

“Same restrictions as the last time?”

Stephen nodded. Already he looked more compliant than the night before. Karl stood up and looked around the small room.

“What a shame really. What I wouldn't give to mark you properly,” he said.

He reached down and ran his fingers through the other man's hair, licking his lips at the thought of Stephen marked. Dragging his hand downwards, he stuck his thumb in Stephen’s mouth. The other man began to feel it with his tongue, tracing the rough pad before sucking gently on it. Taking out his thumb, he wiped the saliva on Stephen’s face. 

He had come prepared. He knew Stephen would submit to him, even after last night's  rejection. He reached into his pocket and took out a small bundle of thin twisted rope.

“I can't promise this won't leave marks, but it will not leave permanent marks if you don't struggle.”

Karl circled him, watching his face.

“On the bed, face down, with your head at the foot of it.”

Stephen scrambled to obey. He was eager. Karl picked up Stephen’s arm wraps he discarded earlier, using one to tie his arms backwards, so they were bent together and fell at the middle of his torso. He made sure it was tight, but not tight enough to cut off circulation. Then he moved down to his lower legs, doing the same. He took his rope, tying the bound limbs together, making Stephen’s body bend in a slight curve. Running his hands over the rope, he plucked at it. It was basic, but it would do for it’s purpose. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“It's tight, my upper thighs are strained by this position.”

“It will get worse,” Karl warned.

He petted Stephen’s head before taking a seat at the vanity. His back faced Stephen as he unbuttoned his clothes, but left them on. He looked in the mirror at Stephen.

“I told you. You will pay for your stunt last night, and I expect it to be paid in full.” 

Karl unbuttoned his trousers, taking out his half hard cock. The cool air felt refreshing, and he knew that Stephen was probably getting cold again. Imagining the other man's inconvenience made him harder. This was the thing he missed the most. He missed the moments of anticipation, and the strain of whatever activity was for the night gradually breaking him down. He missed all the little things that heightened his senses. He was envious of Stephen Strange.

He groaned, taking himself in his hand. His eyes found Stephen in the mirror. The man seemed to struggle against the ropes, probably trying to create some friction for his own pleasure. He was persistent. 

They were always too hasty in these sessions. He had forgotten about the slow burn of desire, and the gratification of physical exhaustion. He stopped, tucking himself back in, and buttoned his clothes up. He needed to regain control over himself.

Smoothing his clothes, he got up, walked over to the side of the bed. He tested the ropes one more time and examined the skin around the arm wraps. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, although there was some redness from Stephen’s struggled.

“I have some matters to attend to, but I will be back,” Karl announced. 

Stephen made some noises of protest, but Karl put a finger on his mouth to hush him. He then left the room.

\----

It was hard for him to wait, but as he delved into a text he soon forgot about Strange. He only intended to stay in the library for about an hour, but it soon turned into two, and then three. He found it easier to focus at night, and he liked the quietness of the library at this time. 

“Have you seen Strange? Normally I can't get him to leave, but I haven't seen him all night,” Wong asked. 

“I think he said he wasn't feeling well and went to bed,” Karl lied.

He looked at the clock, realizing he left the man for far too long. Making his excuses, he left the library, scurried back to Strange’s quarters, and snuck into the room. He was greeted with the sight of Stephen tied up, but now on his side. He grabbed the rope, pulling Stephen back on his front side.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

Stephen’s whole body had splotches of pink in various spots. Some splotches were from the strain, some from the cold, and some from arousal. 

“It’s very sore.”

Karl undid the rope, but kept his arms and legs bound. Stephen rolled his head in order relieve some of the stress from his shoulders. He was sure to be sore for days.  Looking at him, Karl unbuttoned his trousers and took his cock out. He brought it to Stephen’s lips, coaxing him to take it. Groaning, he felt himself growing under Stephen’s attentions, and hissed when Stephen’s teeth accidentally scraped against him. If he wasn't so new to all of it, Karl might have slapped him for the mistake, like he had been on the receiving end many times. The first time, he thought Stephen  was cut from a similar cloth, but he came to realize that the doctor was not made of strong enough stuff. He was really just playing. 

“Watch it,” he growled. 

Stephen relaxed enough for Karl to push himself in fully. He had a much easier time taking in his length and girth compared to last time they did this. Holding his head, Karl began to thrust at a slow leisurely pace. He was in no rush. Although better than before, Stephen still struggled at controlling his breathing, and he made all those delicious noises Karl reveled in.

He pulled away before he got too close. He untied Stephen’s arms and feet, and placed a container of lubricant at the food of the bed near Stephen’s head. 

“Prepare yourself,” he ordered.

Sitting on the chair, he turned to face Stephen, watching the man pick up and fumble the container with his shaking hands. It wasn't just his injury, but his nerves.  Karl could tell that he was nervous, and bet Stephen had never done it himself before. A flash of pain mixed with pleasure crossed his face as he contorted his body to insert a finger. His body proudly displayed his hard erection. Karl moved to get a better view. 

“You still have many things to learn,” he mumbled. 

The image was intoxicating, and he rewarded Stephen by taking him in the palm of his hand when a second finger slid into his body. Stephen let out a moan, and Karl pulled his hand away. 

“Keep going,” he encouraged. 

A third finger entered Stephen, his head thrown back and his expression twisted into one of frustration. Karl put on a condom and nudged Stephen to remove his fingers. Stephen yelped in pain, as his sore and reddened legs were pushed back towards his chest. 

“Hush.” 

“It hurts now,” Stephen gritted out.

“I know. If you want to stop, you know what to do.”

There was always the reminder. Although Karl knew Stephen didn’t want to stop, he had to say it to make sure they were in it together. 

Pushing into Stephen’s body felt like a small piece of nirvana. Stephen’s breathing was punctured with hitches of pain and pleasure, and he started slowly.

“Watch in the mirror,” Karl instructed. 

They both looked at the mirror. The small glimpses of his own flesh mesmerized him, hints here and there contrasting against Stephen’s lack of clothing. The lamplight and moonlight highlighted his features and form. His hands moved to pin down the other man’s arms, and he adjusted his angle, making sure he hit Stephen’s prostate. It was musical to hear Stephen’s moans and cries of pleasure. When Karl found a good rhythm, he decided to take pity on Stephen, stroking him until he came. The man made a mess over his stomach and even hit Karl’s clothes. This sent Karl over the edge, and he nearly collapsed on top of him. After pulling out, he rolled over and lay next to Stephen. Stephen let out a sigh.

“We can't do this anymore, can we?” 

“You can't separate your feelings from the act,” Karl replied.

He tried to clean himself and his clothes as best as he could. Stephen didn't move from his spot. 

“No. I don't think I can. I want you to let me in, but…”

“It won't happen Strange. You are like chaos, a romantic idea for poets and philosophers, but in reality you will destroy me. I want you to do well. I want you to succeed and be brilliant. I will help you in all other things, but I cannot give you that thing you want from me.” 

“So this is the end?” 

“Yes. I can't be responsible for you anymore,” he murmured. 

“I hope we can at least still talk.”

“Except for this, you can talk to me about anything. Just don't expect me to agree with you.”

Karl gathered himself and the rest of his things. They didn't exchange any other words, and he didn't look back as he left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the tutelage of Doctor Stephen Strange. ;_;


End file.
